deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris is a real life person, who eventually became a meme. He appeared in the 44th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, where he fought against Sega Saturn spokesman Segata Sanshiro. History Chuck Norris is an American martial artist and actor. After serving in the United States Air Force, he began his rise to fame as a martial artist, and has since founded his own school, Chun Kuk Do. Norris appeared in a number of action films, such as Way of the Dragon, in which he starred alongside Bruce Lee, and was The Cannon Group's leading star in the 1980s. He played the starring role in the television series Walker, Texas Ranger from 1993 until 2001. He is best known for being an internet meme where people claim he can do insane feats. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real name: Carlos Ray Norris *Born March 10, 1940 *Served as an Air Policeman for the U.S. Airforce in 1958 *Karate career, 1964-1974 **Racked up 183 victories, won 30 tournaments *Opened up a chain of karate schools **Trained Steve McQueen, Donny Osmond, and Bob Barker... **Yes, Bob Barker from the Price Is Right *Politically known to be conservative Chuck Norris Facts *#66 Inside Chuck Norris is a smaller, tougher Chuck Norris *#75 Chuck Norris can unscramble an egg *#84 There is no global warming; Chuck was cold, so he turned up the sun *#100 Chuck promised never to go skydiving again, one Grand Canyon is enough Weaknesses *Does not have a flawless martial arts record **Suffered 10 losses and 2 draws *His chest hair is so dense that grabbing it is like Velcro *The only martial art he's achieved the highest rank in is the one he invented *Even he couldn't get Mike Huckabee elected President of the U.S.A. Guts VS Nightmare The constellation Chuck and Segata formed at the end of the fight appears in the sky of Guts VS Nightmare. Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher In Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, the ending of Chuck and Segata's fight was seen on the computer Sam was hacking, and a snapshot of the fight was on the inside of Snake's cardboard box. Naruto VS Ichigo In Naruto VS Ichigo, Chuck and his opponent briefly stop their fight to look at Naruto's final attack against Ichigo before continuing their fight. Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate The constellation of Chuck and Segata returned briefly during Doctor Strange's and Doctor Fate's reality warping battle. Gallery Norris_Stand.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Chuck Norris Action Jeans.png|Chuck Norris Action Jeans chuck norris 1.jpg|The Chuck Norris Facts Trivia *Chuck Norris is the third real life person to appear, after Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black. *Chuck Norris along with his opponent and Pinkie Pie are the only combatants so far to neither win nor lose (Deadpool did not finish his fight with Pinkie Pie, but won against Deathstroke). *Chuck Norris' sprite is from MUGEN; the sprite is simply a palette swap of Old Joseph Joestar's sprite from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future References * Chuck Norris on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Real World Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Gods Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Reality warpers Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Metahumans